overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Ogata
Kei Ogata (緒方 圭 Ogata Kei) is the protagonist of PureMail. His mother Mrs. Ogata is also the mother of Ai Ogata, who is his half-sister. Kei's father is not Mr. Ogata, but rather Tomaru Sawagoe. Kei is an experienced with computers. Kei's internet alias is AW. Relationships Visual Novel OVA Yumi Matou Kei is Yumi's sex slave. He is forced to have anal sex with her every now and then because Yumi has evidence that Kei hacked into the school system before. Yumi threatens Kei that she would report his hacking activity to the school's discipline community if he refuses to do whatever she asks of him. Yumi frees Kei when she finds out that he has a crush on Midori. Miki Sawanaga Miki is Midori's friend, and she also has a crush on Kei. Her feelings for him remain unchanged even when she realizes that Kei is interested in Midori rather than her. Miki attempts to pursue Kei by tricking him on going to the summer festival with her, saying that Midori would come too. When Kei finds out the truth, he takes Miki to a nearby river where it is dark, and violently rapes her when the fireworks start. The following day, Miki avoids Kei at school. Kei regrets what he had done to her, so he arranges to meet her at a park after school. Kei apologizes to Miki at the park; Miki tells Kei that she knows who he is really in love with and vows that she would not report being raped by Kei as long as Kei promises that he would take good care of Midori. Ai Ogata Ai is Kei's younger half sister. He displays some annoyance to her especially when she asks Kei whether or not she looks good in a certain piece of clothing; deep down however, Kei cares about Ai like any older brother would. Midori Nagawa Midori has always been Kei's love interest; he has been in love with Midori ever since Kei met her as Eve on a private internet chat. They talk very openly on the chat, including personal stuff. Kei falls even deeper for Midori when he finds out that she is his classmate at school. This love is not one sided, as Midori is also in love with Kei as AW; and at a later point in the story, falls in love with his real self at school too. Ever since learning of Midori's true identity, he often sexually fantasizes Midori being naked. Kei is shy in expressing his feelings to Midori so he unintentionally puts up a cold front towards Midori, causing her to think that Kei dislikes her. Despite the initial misunderstandings, Kei eventually invites Midori over to his house for a study session, and finally confesses his feelings to Midori. Midori reciprocates his feelings and they kiss. The couple proceeds to have sex on Kei's bed. Unfortunately, Midori brings a sad piece of news to Kei -- she has move to another city due to her father's work but she promises to keep in contact with Kei via mail and that she would also be with him again when she grows older. Although Midori never found out about Kei's true identity, it is shown that Kei placed a higher position in Midori's heart than AW -- this is evidenced when Kei asks Midori what she did last night on the chat, with Midori replying that she merely had a study session at Kei's house without mentioning that she also had sex with Kei. PureMail Gaiden He is mentioned a few times. GalleryCategory:PM characters A E-Mail-fuer-Eve-Volume01-Twisted-Mind 03.jpg|Kei in the Pure Mail anime. Kei chatting.jpg Kei chatting bad mood.jpg Normal end.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ogatas Category:Tomaru's offspring